Faiz of Brain burst
by Celery-13
Summary: Brain burst, one of the many strange games to exist in this world. Haru our young hero was given a strange email from a long lost family member his father. The email asked him to show up at Smart brain tec. There Haru is pushed into battling the evil Orphnoch. Can he win or will he lose his life trying? *Start up!* "Hanshin!" *Complete!*
Hi thanks for giving this story a shot, I know this is the second time I have tried to make an accel world fic. This is a fic where Haru and Hime are both give powers from beyond the accel world. The power of Faiz and Kabuto... How will they deal with the new enemies in their way.

Chapter one Start-up...

In a world covered in a strange app called brain burst… about a week into certain young Teen named Haru. He had just become a level three, returning from high school he received a strange email from a group named smart brain. As Haru read the email he found it to be under his father name. A name Haru had not seen in the last six years.

*Haru I left you and your mother six years ago to put my mind full forces on the ultimate power to stop the orphnoch. I know about your life as a brain buster under the name silver crow, it seems that you are just like me. Haru are you ready, are you ready to become the chosen hero of your world. Are you ready to become Kamen rider Faiz!*

He then started to look in shock as he seen his avatar name in the email. He did not know what to do, he started to think about the idea of using this Faiz thing. Could it help him fight at Hime's level hell could it make him strong enough to battle any other force. Haru then followed the instructions in the email.

Haru came to the smart brain tec building.

Ask for Miss Ria Nagato

Wait at the right side of the waiting room.

About 1 to 4 hours will pass and Ria should came and take you to test room 555.

She will give you a briefcase…

Then she will take you to the back and let you out using prototype X7.

Then head home and open the briefcase.

Haru then started to turn leaving heading to Smart brain tec. Walking through the town as his neurolink started to go off. Brain burst battle begins. An avatar named Blood Leopard level 7, a red avatar appeared before Haru. His silver crow armor started to glow his two wings reached out. He readied to take flight into the air. The red avatar started to run around the battlefield trying to run and hide. With Haru controlling the skies. Blood Leopard controlled the ground below. Ween, she was ready she jumped back out into the open. It shocked her to see Silver crow fly around her trapping her in round area. Give this shot Haru aimed a kick right for the red avatar. She then jumped back making him miss her, Haru then punched her lightly in the face. The avatar was sent back as she changed into a leopard. With that, she started to jump around aiming to claw Haru as she moved around.

HUD Silver crow at half HP, Blood Leopard lost 10% of her HP, Silver crow ready for a special attack, Blood Leopard half way there.

Haru with a good hit sent her back. The Leopard then jumped into a final attack. But Haru launched a kick into the Leopard. As the kick it, the Leopards HP dropped to 20% but her special attack was ready. She then jumped back ready for her final attack. Her claws started to grow she then charge at Haru as the claws cut the armor. Leopard landed behind Haru as she changed back into her normal form. She then walked up to him as she said "one *punch* two *punch* three…*kick*" This kick knocked the silver crow's HP to Zero.

The battle was over and Haru returned to the real world he then looked to his left as a woman in a maid costume drove past. Her crimson bike started to glow. A smiled appeared on his face as he started to think she was the linker he battled. Haru then put his hands in his pocket as he said: "Maybe next time I'll be a better match."

With Hime, in her room, she was reading her emails thinking about Haru. She remembered the day she 1st meets him. To Haru, it was in middle school that was the 1st time they meet but for Hime. She meets him when they were both children. She smiled remembering a time where her father and his were best friends. A time she made a packed with Haru… A packed to always be together even in the worst of times. It was strange having her memories of Haru and the Haru she now knows. She smiled as she started to think about the Haru she knows the weak and scared boy but in her mind, she could see his old self-blast through. His inner strength was there and when he needs it he will use it and showing the burst world nay the real world his true self. She started to lay on her bed as she said "I wonder what he is doing now. I hope he was not getting himself into Trouble again." She looked out her window to see the Smart brain logo on a billboard.

Smart Brain tec floor one:

Haru did has he was asked and was waiting on Ria Nagato. As he watched the people walk through the waiting room. It was about an hour before Ria Nagato walked up to him. She smiled as she seen Haru stand there. She then put a hand on his shoulder as she said: "Good you can your fathers massage right Mr Arita?" Haru looked at the woman to her that she could not be that much older than Hime. She had brown hair, gray eyes, and a white lab coat. She just smiled as she said "hello Mr Anita would you come right this way." Haru nodded as he followed the young woman. She started to wave a keycard around, on the card was 555 tec. Haru just kept walked close as his neurolinker scanned the keycard.

*Faiz start up program downloaded*

*Brain burst avatar power update*

Haru had no idea what had happened as the woman said: "good Haru now to give you the briefcase and your new smart brain key card." Haru just smiled not saying much she took this as him being strange. They stopped at room 555.

The woman ran the card over the scanner. The door opened with some gas flowing from the door frame. The woman then gives Haru a look before saying "ok I need you to take the briefcase, in there is a phone, belt, and keys to your new bike." Haru looked shocked as she said, "I will be driving the bike or maybe I should say the AI." Haru then calmed down as red lights started to flash from her computer in the back. She then ran to the computer as she said "ok there is an orphnoch attacking the shopping district I need you to get there now. Put on the belt, take the phone and the keys and go." Haru nodded as he did what she said. She then walked over to him before injecting him with some kind of drug. Haru then said, "what the hell was that?" The woman smiled, "orphnoch DNA it will let you control the Faiz battle suit oh and change your body for its use."

Haru just looked down fear in his eyes as she pressed a button to open a new room behind a hollow wall. There was a bike in the middle of the room as she said "get one and drive to the shopping district, and don't worry you will be fine."

Haru ran to the centre of the shopping district. He watched as teens and adults ran from the silver orphnoch attacked. Haru was the only human in the room as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. His neurolinker ran the Faiz start up program.

Pressing the five three time, as a screen prompt appeared.

•standing by*

Haru closed the phone before putting it on his belt. "Henshin!"

His body was covered in a red light, silver and black armour appeared around Haru. Haru's body type started to change as he grows in size. He look about Taku's height and build. He smiled as the helmet appeared hoping he could win.

The orphnoch started to change it's shape into a more anamorphic leopard. It then charged at Haru.  
Haru then jumped back, as his neurolinker HUD appeared. Top corner the HUD said *use your hand to block its attacks, with your right punch away. Haru reached out his left hand, as the monster came for a second attack. With one punch using his left hand he sent the orphnoch back. Jumping to attack the orphnoch again Haru kicks the fallen orphnoch Faiz standing before the orphnoch slowly walked up, he was now holding the Faiz duster in his right hand.

The orphnoch jumped up before slashing Haru. In his mind, Haru readied a new attack. Rider punch! Jumps to his left before landing on the ground. The orphnoch was about to jump on him. Without a second think Haru using a roundhouse kick to the beasts face. Haru could feel the pain coming from the beast as it tyres to stand back up. Haru then removes his pointer from his left belt strap. Pleasing it on his left leg Haru jumped back, before jumping into the air, rider kick!

A red beam appeared from his left foot. A drill like lazier appeared on the orphnoch Haru then fly into the drill foot first kicking the beast. Disappearing into the beam Haru reappeared behind the orphnoch as it exploded. A little silver spark appeared in Haru's eyes. Orphnoch Changed back into a human form scarring Haru. The shock sends Haru back, tears started to fill his eyes as he ran back to his bike. Haru then left the scene before anyone could show up, going as fast as his bike could take him.

The next day Haru was sitting on the roof of his high School with tears in his eyes. He had just killed an orphnoch. "The orphnoch are people with live and I just ended it life." Haru then started to hear a familiar voice, soft, strong, caring even a little be worried about her little protector. He was the man she had chosen. So she put her arms around him. Holding him close as she said "Haru it's ok whatever is wrong, I can help you. Just tell me." Haru looked up to see the face of the woman he loves with all his heart Hime. The one face Haru wanted to see.

End of chapter 1

Next time… A red queen and the red knight.

"Burst link" "Henshin!"

In a battle with the chrome disaster, Haru is forced to use the power of

faiz to protect everyone.

Haru "Henshin!" His silver armor started to glow red...

The battle begins...


End file.
